


In sickness & in health

by Suzy2shy



Series: SuzylovesLister [1]
Category: Gentleman Jack
Genre: Ann is like Florence Nightingale, Anne is a poor patient, F/F, Marian enjoys a little bit of power over her sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzy2shy/pseuds/Suzy2shy
Summary: Anne Lister has hurt her back and is confined to bed for a week, she is not the easiest of patients. Ann Walker will need to grit her teeth and have some courage,  after all a week is a long time trying to nurse Anne better and resting for so long is not what her wife is used to.





	1. With just one slip

**Author's Note:**

> Hi please be gentle this is my first fan fic.  
I have read all of the Gentleman Jack fan fics on this page and think there are some really talented people in the group. I love and adore the Ann(e)s and hope you enjoy my story.  
Please forgive me any historical inaccuracies.  
I would love to hear any comments, thanks for reading.  
xxx

Anne scowled and rolled her eyes. Why had Ann ask Marian of all people to sit with her while she was laid up in bed? She folded her arms and glared at her younger sister, who incidentally, made no attempt to hide the smile on her face. Marian was enjoying herself as she knew how frustrated her older sister was, in fact she hadn't smiled like this in the presence of Anne for a long time. They were polar opposites and both struggled to be around each other for even short periods of time before they argued or sniped at each other.

Anne shifted in her bed, every movement brought on a new wave of pain and there was no let up. Why did this have to happen now when she had so much to organise and supervise. She had lifted and pulled dozens of trees near Shibden Hall for weeks and been fine, in fact she had felt strong. Her upper arms were growing muscular and her wife seemed to enjoy it when she flexed them for her, in turn Anne loved the effect it had on her Adney especially when the younger woman traced kisses down her arms. 

Two days ago she had spent the morning digging up some of the bigger trees on the estate when she had lost her footing and slipped. Anne managed to stop herself falling but felt a jarring in her back and fell to the ground in agony. Not wanting to appear weak in front of her men she tried to stand up but the pain was excruciating and she ended up on all fours as it was slightly less agonising than standing upright or lying down. 

John Booth was sat on a low stone wall eating his lunch when he saw Miss Lister fall and struggle to get up. It was dinner time and the other men had gone for their break, he ran to help and briefly wondered how he was going to get Anne to the house on his own if indeed she was hurt that badly. He reached Miss Lister and could see the pain etched on her face and it swam in her eyes. 

" Can you stand miss? I can help you or should I run and get someone to help?"   
Anne didn't want any help but knew she must accept some to get to the house, better Joseph her servant then one of the men who would no doubt tell everyone in the pub later. 

" Go get Joseph quickly but not a word to anyone else, I don't want Ann or Aunt Anne worrying or fussing." Anne knew of course they would worry and fuss but she would deal with that later. First job was to get back to the house, it was a small mercy to realise she wasn't very far from the back door and usually she could have walked it in under 10 minutes, probably 8 she judged. She watched as John ran up to the great hall and realised she had missed a trick by not timing him with her trusty pocket watch. 

It seemed like an age until she saw Joseph sprint towards her with John red faced lagging behind. Anne had again tried to stand and had managed a hunched and stooped over stance and she had had to grit her teeth to even stand like that.

Joseph reached her and asked her to place her arm across his shoulder while he supported her waist. Anne sucked in a breath mainly because of the pain but also she hated appearing vulnerable in front of anybody let alone her youngest servant. 

The men would be returning from their breaks soon and time was of the essence if she didn't want news of her accident all around Halifax by the evening. John arrived and with much shuffling and the men almost dragging Anne along they made it back to the house without anyone else seeing them. The pain was making her feel nauseas and dizzy. She had never in her life felt pain like this and she silently prayed to god she wouldn't again. 

"Stop I'm going to be sick."   
The men stood still unsure how to help as Anne violently retched and screamed in agony as she arched her back and something akin to a thunderbolt shot up her spine and through her body. 

" Just help me inside please, l appreciate all of your help not a word of this to anyone understand."  
Both men agreed to their silence and brought her closer to the house. Before they got to the door it was ripped open and Ann Walker stood in the doorway her eyes full of concern for her wife. 

"Oh lord Anne what on earth has happened to you?" She ran towards her wife but stopped when she saw the servants eyes shifting to the floor. Ann didn't know what the servants thought of their relationship and didn't want to be overly affectionate and embarrass Anne. She would fuss over her later in private. 

" I'm fine don't worry Ann I just need to rest for a few hours and I'm sure I will be right as rain". Miss Lister tried to sound as self assured as she usually did but her voice sounded false and strained.

" John help Miss Lister up the stairs, Joseph get the brandy and send for the doctor." Ann was very assertive and confident, even in her weakened state Anne was impressed. Miss Walker stood back so the Booth brothers could get Anne inside. When they got to the foot of the stairs Anne steeled herself and lifted her foot and stood on the stair. The familiar stairway swayed before her eyes and she let out a gasp of pain but tried to keep it in so as not to alarm Ann or show the 2 men how much that simple step affected her. She grasped at the stair rails and tried to steady herself to try another step. She told John to go and find Eugenie to prepare her a bath. 

Ann watched her wife and had never seen someone in so much pain, she stepped towards her and kissed the top of Anne's head.   
"Why did you send John away surely you will need his help to get up the stairs, I would try myself but I know I couldn't support you my love".   
" I am not sure I can manage the stairs by walking up them and fear I may have to crawl up them as the pain is so great." Anne blushed and looked at the floor. Ann stroked her face and Anne gazed at her. 

" I need for you to also leave me Adney as I couldn't bear for you to see me in such a state." Ann looked at her and was about to protest at leaving when Anne looked at her in such a sad way.  
" Please Ann I just need a few minutes to get upstairs without humiliating myself in front of you, please."  
Ann knew how proud her wife was and could only guess at the effort it had took her to admit to Ann how she was going to get up the stairs.

"Of course my love I will give you some privacy and then I will come and help you undress ready for your bath." With a final kiss on Anne's cheek Ann went to update Aunt Anne on the news of her wife's accident. 

Anne looked at the great wooden staircase before her. When she was a child she would go up and down the stairs on all 4's and loved it. She had slipped a few times coming down the stairs and bumped all the way to the bottom and had done it all over again. She had had so much fun but this was about to be anything but fun. She gritted her teeth and willed herself up the stairs. 

"I'll be alright, I'm always alright" she told herself. Anne knew John would be back soon or indeed one of the other servants, time was not on her side. Tentatively Anne tried one more time to climb the stairs standing rather than like Argus on all 4's. The jolt of pain made her gasp and her vision blurred. 

Admitting defeat Anne gingerly lowered herself into a crouched position and knelt on the stair while placing her hands on the next step. It took an age but slowly and steadily she climbed the stairs while silently praying she would not be discovered in the humiliating state. 

On the landing a rush of relief washed over her as she was able to lie on her stomach and catch her breath. How was it she felt so exhausted from simply crawling up a flight of stairs? The bedroom she shared with Ann was at the end of the hall and she crawled as quickly as she could to reach it. 

Eugenie was talking to John in the hallway and told him she had put the water onto boil for Anne's bath. They were going to see her soon if she didn't hurry up but it was hard to move quickly when every movement felt like she was on fire and being tortured by burning hot spikes. Just a few more metres, she could hear the creak of the stair as someone stood on the first step. Please not yet she prayed, just another minute and I will be in the room, she briefly wondered if it would be easier and quicker to lie on the floor and pull herself along with her powerful arms. 

Whoever was coming up the stairs was climbing very slowly thank the lord. Anne made it into her bedroom and managed to shut the door, she leaned against it breathing heavily. 

Miss Walker had tried to give her wife time to reach their bedroom but had found it hard not to be near her poor spouse. She had willed herself not to rush to Anne's side just in case she had seen her in a compromising manner and thus embarrassed her. Ann tried to open their bedroom door but couldn't get it to move. What if Anne had collapsed on the other side, oh my lord she couldn't bear the thought of it.

" My love it's only me are you ok," Ann frantically enquired.  
Anne told her she was leaning against the door and to give her a minute to catch her breath and she would move. Ann couldn't wait that long and ran to the room next door and entered their bedroom through the connecting door. 

Her poor handsome husband was crumpled on the floor breathing like she had run from Halifax. Ann rushed over and flung her arms around the other woman. " Oh Anne I wish I could take this pain away and help you, I am going to nurse you better until your on the mend."

" Don't fret Ann I just need a day or so taking it easy and I will soon be on the road to recovery." Anne leaned over and gently kissed Ann's lips. The younger woman smiled and stroked Anne's face. They could both hear Eugenie coming up the stairs with the boiling water for her bath. 

" Now Pony lets get you undressed and in the bath, not that you will be doing any riding anytime soon." Ann blushed pink as she said it with a mischievous smile on her face. " Why Miss Walker I will have you know I intend to be up and about in no time and I look forward to living up to my pet name." Anne smirked. She was trying to put on a brave face and they both knew it. Ann gently helped Anne up and she leaned over the bed as she helped to get her undressed. Every movement was agony and Anne felt dizzy and on the cusp of passing out as she tried to help her wife get her undressed.

Ann put the dressing robe on the older woman and put her arm around her wife's waist to support her in getting to the room where the bath was waiting. Ann silently thanked the lord she had just had a delivery of her back salve from Doctor Belcombe for her weak spine, supporting Anne like this she was going to need it. 

Gradually they managed a slow shuffle to the room and Ann could hear gasps and grunts of pain all the way. After an age the made it to the room where the bath was steaming in front of a roaring fire and the most welcome of sights, to Anne at least, an unopened bottle of brandy. There was a small glass next to the brandy, hmmm I'm going to need a bigger glass Anne mused. 

Now she had finally made it to the bath she realised just how high it was and wondered how to get in it. Ann also realised and went to get the small footstool from their study. Ann tested the water and smelled salt and lavender that Eugenie must have placed in the water. 

She untied Anne's robe and marvelled again at her wife's muscular body and pert nipples, she let her gaze travel down Anne's body to the thatch of hair and an instinct to reach out and touch her almost kicked in. Ann was automatically drawn to her and swallowed hard. The older woman stood watching her wife and knew exactly what effect her naked body was having on her. "My eyes are up here Miss Walker " Anne slyly smiled, even in her pain she enjoyed being so desired by her Little One. 

Ann blushed and held out her hand so Anne had could grip it and help herself into the bath. This was going to be the hard part Anne realised, actually standing on the stool and swinging her leg over to get in the bath and then sit down. Courage, it was going to take courage and her mental strength to do this. She looked at Ann and gave a tight smile while silently praying to god to guide her and give her strength. 

" Right well I can't stand here all day so let's do this shall we." She was trying to put a bit of bluster into her voice to reassure Ann that she was going to be ok. Ann nodded and held herself still so she could support Anne as much as she was able. Anne held Ann's hand and moved as quickly as she was able. As expected the pain was relentless and sharp like being branded with a hot poker. In what seemed an eternity she managed to get in the bath and sat down in it though she rather lolled to one side and leaned against the bath panting with the effort. 

Ann looked at her, " are you ok Pony, this is killing me watching you like this I would rather it be me in your position, I would do anything to take away your pain." She finished speaking and her voice held such anguish that Anne could only smile at her and stroke her cheek. 

The young woman poured a very generous measure of brandy and handed it to Anne who gratefully drank half of it in one go. She sighed as the hot liquid burned inside of her. 

Ann got the soap and gently washed her wife using the flannel that had warmed by the fire. The hot water and brandy had eased the pain slightly and Anne watched as Ann tended to her. She wasn't used to people caring for her and looking after her but she had done things similar for Ann when she hadn't been well. Anne had expected to be looked after by her wife, even if she didn't like it. Anne gulped the last of her drink and enjoyed the sensation it created in her mouth and throughout the rest of her body.

" Anne take it easy with the brandy or you will be intoxicated and might slip getting out of the bath, Anne are you listening to me?" She had a slight buzz feeling and struggled to pay attention to her wife. Ann clicked her fingers in front of Anne's face and refocused her attention. The water had started to cool and she wanted to get out, what fun this was going to be she almost giggled. Oops she may have drank a little too much, she frowned as usually her tolerance for alcohol was very high. 

She willed herself to stand and with Ann's help she managed to stand whilst not fully upright at least she was out of the bath. At a slower pace she would of liked she managed to put her leg out of the bath and with Ann's help pull herself out. She tried to bite the inside of her mouth as a shock of pain engulfed her body as she didn't want to upset or worry Ann anymore if possible. It had been a monumental effort and she shook in her wife's arms. 

The warm towel was quickly used to dry her by Ann and a nightshirt pulled gently over her head. While the effects of the brandy and bath were still having a slight impact they set off on the expedition back to the bedroom. 

It took more effort than she thought would be needed but finally they made it to their bedroom and Ann pulled the cover back and helped Anne into the bed. She tucked Anne in and went to get her some water and told Eugenie to empty the bath. As Ann descended the stairs there was a knock on the door. Mrs Cordingley opened it and announced Doctor Day had arrived to see Miss Lister. Mrs Codingley and Ann escorted the doctor to the bedroom. 

Doctor Day and Anne had a warm relationship and he often thought when they were discussing medicine Anne would of made an excellent doctor if she were a man or maybe in another time when women were able to pursue such careers. She was quite unlike any other woman he had met and they had shared a few madeiras whilst they discussed her fascinating work with George Cuvier. 

He knew her reputation of being savage and curt but he had always found her to be intelligent and curious in nature. He asked her to turn over onto her back and gently examined her. When she winced and let out a moan he stopped and knew what the problem was and what he was going to prescribe but he also inwardly took a deep breath. He was aware of her varied work activities and how busy Miss Lister was and she wasn't going to like it. Anne managed to roll herself onto her back and again just managed to stop herself from crying out. Miss Walker had gone to help her but stopped when Anne had shook her head at her. 

Doctor Day looked at Anne and in what he hoped was a sympathetic tone he announced that Anne had a fracture to her back and would need a full weeks bed rest and Laudanum to recuperate. Anne's mouth fell open in shock, a week in bed lying around. " Doctor please surely there is another way, I can't spend a week in bed I have to many responsibilities to attend to" Anne hated the whine in her voice. She rolled her eyes and huffed. 

All eyes turned to Ann Walker as she quietly spoke " Don't worry doctor Miss Lister will follow your orders and have a full weeks bed rest wether she likes it or not, won't you Miss Lister". The doctor heard the assertive tone in Miss Walkers voice and watched as the great Anne Lister blushed and began to examine her hands. 

He had heard rumours about the two ladies but really couldn't care less who slept with who. He observed Miss Walker who was always a little shy and hesitant around him. He watched with fascination as Ann Walker rose her eyebrows slightly at the patient and he heard a mumbled agreement from Miss Lister. Gone was her usual cockiness and attitude and in their place he watched as she began to fidget and look out of the window. 

Again he looked at Ann Walker and marvelled at how such a quiet and unassuming woman could have tamed the snarling beast in Miss Lister. Of course he had seen this before and he knew what it meant Anne Lister was, in the words of his teenage son, 'under the thumb' or to be more vulgar 'pussy whipped'. " Well Miss Lister I will leave you in Miss Walkers capable hands if I can be of any other service please don't hesitate to call for me". He left the medicine on the table and bidding them goodbye he left with Mrs Cordingley escorting him out. 

The couple looked at each other and had the same thought, it was going to be a long week. 

Ann went to the bed and gently sat next to her wife. " How are you feeling Pony? I am going to take care of you all week and make sure you get plenty of rest. I will go downstairs and get you something to eat and water to take your medicine is there anything else I can get you my darling?" 

" Just my journal and pen please" Anne was trying to find a comfy position but it was no use. Ann stroked her face slowly " No you need to rest not write in that thing in fact I will put it in your study to remove the temptation oh and this", she picked up the pocket watch. " No please I can't bear to be without my watch or my journal please Ann be reasonable", Ann looked at her and Anne put on her most charming smile. Her husband really was the cutest when she was trying to get her own way. " This is for your own good my love" she picked up the journal, watch and spare pens and took them to the study. 

Returning to the bedroom she asked again if Anne wanted anything but her wife was scowling and in a sulk. A week she could do this right. She was reminded of the circus that Anne had taken her to and there had been a tiger in a cage. The tiger had seemed placid until a small child had ran towards it and the tiger had tried to head butt the cage and went wild trying to get to the boy. Anne was going to be that tiger in a few days and she hoped she wasn't going to be the small boy, who had incidentally wet himself in fright upon witnessing the might of the frenzied animal.

I can do this, Anne has looked after me plenty of times and I'm happy to repay her. Ann knew she was going to have to be tough with her wife at times, all in Anne's best interest of course. Courage and conviction and possibly a bit of brandy she was going to need everything she could get to make it through this week.


	2. Steps to help focus the mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne is struggling but Ann is there to help her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies I intended this chapter to be shorter but I got carried away. I know I have described everything in excessive detail so forgive me x

Ann went downstairs and asked Mrs Cordingley for a jug of water and broth for Anne. Laudanum couldn't be taken on an empty stomach and broth was probably the best thing for her to eat as it was light and easy to digest. 

Miss Walker went and informed Aunt Anne of the doctors visit. The older Lister clicked her teeth when Ann told her about the bed rest and she let out a small chuckle. "Really I think it will be like taking care of a bear with a sore head, good luck Miss Walker you will definitely need it. We will all help of course but you are the only one she listens to and who manages to get Anne to see reason. I am so happy she has you in her life, you are a very positive influence on her." Ann blushed and thanked the older woman. 

Returning to their room Ann quietly opened the door and looked at her wife, she smiled at Anne and asked how she was. The older woman grimaced in pain but tried to smile and be positive for her young wife. " I am in pain but hopefully the pills will help, come here Adney I need a kiss it's been an awful day". 

Ann went to the bed and lay next to her wife and gently caressed her lovers face then kissed her lips. She told her again and again how much she loved her and how she was the most amazing person she had ever met. Anne felt her heart lift and revelled in the care and love radiating off Ann, she tried to move to a more comfortable position and marginally succeeded. They both breathed in and enjoyed the close proximity of the other woman. 

Anne realised with dismay she needed to use the chamber pot. What fresh hell was she about to endure?

"My love I need to use the necessary can I have some privacy please". Ann got off the bed and told Anne she would go and enquire how long her broth would be. She leaned over and kissed the top of Anne's head and left the room closing the door behind her. 

Anne pulled the blanket back and had to grit her teeth in the pain that followed such a simple movement. This did not bode well for her immediate future. Tentatively she lowered her feet to the floor and braced herself. As expected the pain was immense and she was becoming frustrated and angry at the level of pain she was experiencing. Focusing on her anger she managed to slowly lower herself to the floor and lay on all 4s. She shook her head at the unwelcome reminder of her time crawling up the stairs. 

Anne reached under the bed and pulled the chamber pot out. Step 1 complete, she felt that listing the steps and mentally ticking off the activity might help her to remain calm and level headed. Now how was she going to use the pot without feeling like she was having a spike forced up her rectum. Anne tried to get herself into her normal sitting position and realised immediately that was not going to work. She was breathing heavily through all the exertion and really needed to relieve herself now.

The idea of being on all 4s briefly flashed into her mind but she quickly dismissed it. She might urinate down her legs, on the floor or her gown. The thought of asking Ann for another gown or having to clean up after her would be mortifying. Whatever she was going to do it would have to be fast or she might just have to risk trying it. 

Think Anne, think! There must be some other way. Her eyes roamed the room and came to rest on the chair at her desk. It was heavy and was not easy to move. An idea came to her, she grabbed the pot and crawled as quickly as she could over to the chair. Step 2 complete. 

It felt like an age but the fact she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Ann spurned her on and she felt relief wash over her as she made it to the chair. Anne mentally ticked off step 3. 

She turned the chair so she could lean across it and put the pot under her. It was painful but more bearable than she had hoped. Finally she relieved herself and thanked the stars above as she heard the droplets land in the pot. Oh that was good, so good, she had needed that. Step 4 complete. 

Anne couldn't help but look into the pot to observe the shade of the urine. It was a light yellow in colour, she looked at the desk to record in her journal and frowned upon remembering it had been removed by her wife. She would think about that later. 

Anne lay for a few more seconds and realised she had a little issue. Taking the pot back to put under the bed was going to be tricky and she didn't want to risk spilling any of the contents on the floor. 

Ann had been gone awhile and she didn't want her wife to find her on the floor in such a helpless state. Looking at the pot Anne realised all she could do was put it under the desk and instruct Eugenie to remove it later. 

Footsteps in the hallway made her crawl to the bed as swiftly as she could and haul herself in. It took her a second to recover her breathe and the pain was shooting up her back making her feel nauseas. Step 5 had been completed. 

There was a quiet knock on the door and Ann's gentle voice asking she was alright to enter the room. Anne confirmed it was and her wife slowly opened the door and came in carrying a tray. She came over to the bed and set the tray down. There was a glass of water, a piece of bread and broth in a tall cup. She looked at the broth in the cup and looked at Ann quizically. Her wife explained she thought it would be easier and less painful for Anne to slowly drink the broth rather than have to sit upright. It was this kind of thoughtful little gesture that made Anne realise how much Ann loved her and how lucky she was to have her in her life.

Ann looked at her wife and asked if everything was ok and did she need to ask Eugenie to empty the pot. Both were blushing and avoiding the other ones gaze as Ann asked and Anne confirmed that yes it would need emptying. Anne told Ann it was under the desk and hoped Ann wouldn't wonder why she had not returned it to its usual place under the bed. Ann did briefly wonder but decided not to ask her wife as she was clearly embarrassed about it.

After Eugenie removed the pot Ann came and sat on the bed. It wasn't easy for Anne to drink the broth and she struggled to find a comfortable position. Anne had never really thought about her back before today but she realised how it affected her every movement and position either lying down or standing up.

Anne had decided she had had enough and set the cup down on the tray. She looked at Ann who had picked up the spoon and dipped it in the cup. "Open up Pony, you need to eat to keep your strength up". Anne looked at her and opened her mouth and allowed Ann to feed her. She was reminded of the dark days when the roles were reversed and she had been the one feeding Ann. 

There had been a difficult time when there had been a perfect storm that had hit the couple, especially Ann, hard. It had started with an advertisement in the local paper announcing a marriage between an Al Lister and Ann Walker. Anne had seen the ad and looked at her wife's face who had clearly seen it too. Ann looked pale and refused to eat any of her dinner. Anne had taken her upstairs to discuss it and the young woman was visibly shaking and upset. She asked Anne if anyone knew about their marriage and Anne reassured her someone had a sick sense of humour. 

A day later a letter arrived for Ann containing a fake marriage proposal and a ring fashioned from grass with a small piece of coal for the gem. Anne had arrived home and the crumpled letter and ring were on the bedside table. Her wife asked why people couldn't leave them alone, what business was it of anyone else's if they were together.

A week later Ann had booked a place at a tearoom for Marian's birthday and they had all travelled in the carriage to Halifax. Anne had promised her wife she would be on her best behaviour and somehow they had had a pleasant afternoon with her sister. Anne had seen it lift her wife's spirit and she felt herself relax. 

On the way home Ann had challenged Marian to a game of backgammon whilst Anne looked at her books and then they all agreed to play cards together later. The carriage rounded a corner and there was a small crowd of men holding effigies of Ann in a pastel pink dress and Anne in her customary black, the puppets were holding hands. Ann flinched and became upset while Anne appeared nonchalant. Marian leaned forward and pulled down the shutters and tried to console Ann. Why couldn't they have one day without it being ruined by the village idiots Anne mused.

On arrival at Shibden Ann excused herself and went to their room closely followed by Anne. She lay on the bed crying and was soon cocooned in her wife's loving arms. The older woman kissed and hugged her then whispered how much she loved her until she felt her wife slowly relax. Ann fell asleep in her wife's arms, Anne lay looking at her wondering how this was going to effect her and how could she best protect her wife.

On awaking Ann apologised for her show of emotion and promised Anne she would have more courage when dealing with such upsets. Anne positioned her into her lap and kissed her head while entwining their hands. 

"My love you have done nothing wrong and be assured I am very proud of how you have shown such courage in all aspects of your life whilst agreeing to live with me at Shibden. We knew it wasn't going to be easy and plain sailing. Perhaps it is time for us to consider a move to Paris were people are more open in their attitudes and leave these parochial little inbreds behind."

Ann held onto her wife tighter and considered the words. It was true she had loved spending time in Paris on their honeymoon and the people were friendly and more accepting of them. Anne had even wore trousers while they walked in the streets and Ann couldn't keep her eyes from admiring her wife's behind or her hands from touching her. 

They had even visited a few bars that were frequented by ladies like them. Anne had visited them on regular occasions while previously in Paris and had enjoyed visiting them with her wife. That was a strange but exhilarating experience though she had got a little irked with all the attention the other ladies showed her wife and started to realise just how prolific Anne had been with the ladies whilst she was last in town. 

One woman vividly stood out as she wouldn't leave them alone and tried to follow Anne to the necessary and bar. Though Anne had initially tried to be polite she was soon dismissive towards the woman and told her to go and find someone else to bother. The attractive woman had come over to Ann and informed her Anne had given her the best sex of her life and she wanted more. Ann was taken aback at the admission and was considering what to say as the woman was clearly drunk and might be violent. Her wife arrived back from the bar with their drinks and placed them on the table. She immediately fiddled with her collar, Ann watched her wife's tick and knew she was nervous.

Just what had er, what was she called again told Ann about what they had done together? Anne fidgeted and looked anxiously at her wife.

Anne had been seeing Maria Barlow at the time but it was starting to cool a bit between them and they had had a massive argument. Anne had drunk a lot of whisky when she had seen this woman and decided to take her mind off Maria and the mess that was their relationship. She remembered her face as she was very attractive and willing of Anne's advances but she couldn't remember her name or what had happened that night. Anne had obviously left an impression of sorts and the woman hadn't forgotten her. Usually she would be pleased with herself but she was married now and here with Ann it wasn't right or proper. 

Anne looked nervously at Ann and asked if she was alright, her wife enquired how many more of her past lovers was she expecting to announce themselves. To be fair Ann had known Anne had lots of previous lovers and felt she had benefitted to a degree as Anne was always keen to try new things to please her and was just so good in bed. That said Ann didn't really want to meet them all especially not on their honeymoon. 

The couple had managed to relax and share a few kisses together when Ann felt Anne tense and put her arm around her possessively. Ann asked her wife if she was ok and followed her gaze as she glared at a woman at the bar. "She's been looking at you all night and I won't have it," Anne fumed. 

Ann looked at her wife and snorted "Really Anne you can't be serious I have had to contend with most of the women in this place letting onto you and an overzealous one night fling fawning all over you. It appears you have had intimate knowledge of a large majority of women in this town and you are getting jealous because a woman over there smiled at me. You really are something else do you know that." 

They both stared at each other and gulped their drinks in silence. That night they had returned to their hotel room and had fucked out their frustrations with each other. They had not returned to any of the bars for the remainder of their stay in Paris, Ann had never been sure as to wether it was all of Anne's past conquests revealing themselves that bothered her or the one woman who had smiled at her.

The final straw had come from Ann's tribe of relations. They had coordinated it amongst themselves to pay visits to Ann while Anne was out at the coal beds. It had began with Mr and Mrs Priestley informing Ann of the vile rumours that were being spread among the locals in Halifax about her and Miss Lister or Gentleman Jack as they referred to her. The words were cruel and not really intended for either of the Anne's to hear but Mrs Priestley spitefully informed Ann. This had left Ann upset and shaken but she had managed to rise above it. 

The next day her Aunt Ann visited and again upset Ann by revealing rumours she had heard. Did Ann know of the damage she was doing to her reputation she would be ruined if she continued to live at Shibden with the Lister family. If she was lonely Ann could go and live with her or Elizabeth in Scotland surely Ann could see reason. How did this look to others, you have disregarded your own family and for what? Her Aunt was relentless and Ann started to feel stifled in the heat of the parlour room. 

Finally Mrs Rawson called and filled Ann in on the rumours Jeremiah heard on a daily basis mainly involving Anne. The townsmen were reluctant to leave their wives in the same room as Anne due to her being queer and repulsive. It wouldn't be long before Ann would be viewed the same way if she continued this nonsense of living at Shibden. When she had gone Ann had excused herself to lie down and remained there until Anne returned home. 

Anne had tried to speak to Ann and get her to listen to reason but she watched with growing dismay as Ann started to shut down. The young woman had refused to eat, bathe or do anything for herself, she was stuck in her own head with the voices. Anne felt helpless and at a loss as to what to do. For the next few days Anne worried herself sick as Ann was there in the room but was elsewhere in her head. 

Anne spoon fed Ann and uttered words of encouragement when she ate. She watched Ann open her mouth and chew the food without tasting it. She undressed her wife and carried her to the bath and gently placed her in. Anne took care to wash Ann and dry her off and place her back in bed. Should she write to doctor Belcombe and ask for his advice, could she bring Ann back from this? Don't leave me please she silently prayed to her wife who continued to stare ahead. 

In desperation and not knowing what else to do she set Ann's easel up and found her sketch pad , pencils and paints. Anne lifted Ann from the bed and sat her on her lap in front of the easel. She picked up a pencil and placed it in Ann's hand and gently held it to the paper. Ann stared ahead and continued to hold the pencil in a loose grip. Anne placed her hand over Ann's and started to draw on the paper. She noticed in time Ann's grip became firmer and she pressed on the paper taking control of the pencil.   
Anne felt a sense of relief as she felt her wife slowly relax into her. That had been a close call and Anne prayed Ann had returned from her inner hell for good. She had resolved to do anything within her power to protect Ann and to keep her safe. 

Anne allowed Ann to feed her the remaining broth and then watched her as she got the Laudanum bottle from the table. She watched as Ann shook two tablets from the bottle and hand them to her. Anne swallowed them and hoped they would start to work soon. 

She tried to lay down in a more comfortable position as she knew the pills would make her sleepy. Ann stroked her face and tucked the blanket in around Anne. "Sleep my love it will do you some good and I will be here when you wake up". She kissed Anne on the head and looked into her big brown eyes and a wave of love washed over her.  
"Your wife loves you Mrs Lister, that's it go to sleep and dream a little dream of me". 

While Anne slept Ann went to get her easel, paints embroidery set and all the things she could think of to keep her busy so she wouldn't have to leave her wife on her own. 

Ann went downstairs and saw Marian getting ready to go out. The youngest Lister asked how her sister was and seemed pleased she had managed to get some sleep. Marian informed her she was going to Halifax to buy some thread and cotton and invited Miss Walker to join her. Ann was reluctant to leave her wife alone. 

Ann had planned a trip in to Halifax this week for new paints and to buy the new book Frankenstein for Anne as a surprise. Anne was excited about the book and had called it ground breaking but it sounded absolutely repulsive to Ann. Grave robbing, sewing bodies together, only her wife would get excited about such a book. Still if it cheered her Pony up she was happy to indulge her. 

"It's ok Ann, Anne will be asleep for hours on Laudanum and we will be back long before she wakes up. I will ask Aunt Anne if she will keep her company until we get back if she wakes up but I don't think she will". Ann really did want to buy her the book and surely they could make it back in time if they were quick.

After speaking to Aunt Anne the two women left in the carriage. Aunt Anne had the servants check on Anne every half an hour but she didn't wake before Ann and Marian returned from Halifax a few hours later (much to the relief of the servants in the household who really didn't want to have an ear bashing off Anne). 

Ann went straight upstairs to check on her wife but Anne was still asleep though she was moving around in her sleep and grimacing as though still in pain. Ann put the book on the table and went to get fresh water for Anne and enquire about tea. When she returned to the room Anne had woken up. The younger woman went over to her wife and stroked the hair from her face.

"How are you my love, how do you feel?" Ann sat on the bed and leaned down to kiss Anne's head. "My mouth is a little dry from the medicine but the sleep did me some good, how are you Adney?"

Ann smiled and informed her she was fine and told her wife about going to Halifax with Marian and showed Anne the book she had purchased for her. "Well that's something for me to look forward to, I don't suppose you want to read a little for me". Ann looked at her wife and shook her head. "I'm happy to read to you Pony but it won't be from a book that will surely give me nightmares".   
The young woman picked up a book by Byron and read from it as a compromise. Anne felt she had never heard poetry read so beautifully and despite the pain that was starting to build again she felt her mind relax and smiled contentedly.


	3. Sisters eh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann has to leave Anne with Marian, will they lose their equilibrium?

Ann stayed with Anne all evening reading to her wife and being attentive to her every need. Anne was restless and tried to find a comfortable position in bed, she felt nauseous from the medicine and stiff in her limbs that were unaccustomed to remaining in bed for so long. 

Aunt Anne came and sat with the women for a few minutes before she retired. She watched her niece in obvious pain and frustration at being confined to bed though she was trying to put on a brave face. Aunt Anne wasn't sure who the brave face was for though she suspected it was for Miss Walker who was doing a marvellous job tending to her niece. The older woman was grateful Miss Walker was such a calming influence and wondered how the Shibden household would have fared if Anne had hurt her back and Miss Walker wasn't there. She felt a slight shudder at the thought and again thanked the Lord for bringing Miss Walker into all of their lives, she was now family and they were lucky to have her, especially her niece.

Before bedtime Anne took some another dose of Laudanum and tried to settle in bed for the night. Ann was worried about disturbing Anne in the night and tried to remain as still as she was able to in their bed. It felt strange and a little lonely being in bed with her wife and not being cocooned in her strong and loving arms. 

Anne woke in the morning and gazed at her wife who was still asleep, how did she get so lucky? Even in sleep Ann Walker looked angelic and Anne couldn't help the smile that lit up her face. She really did have the best wife. She carefully moved a strand of hair from Ann's face and tucked it behind her ear. The movement roused Ann and she sleepily opened her big blue eyes. 

'Morning darling how are you feeling today, is there anything I can get you?"   
"I'm fine at the moment if you want to sleep some more my Angel", replied Anne. In truth she was in quite a lot of pain but she knew her wife liked to sleep late and she didn't want to disturb her.

Ann looked at her wife and could see Anne was in some distress and trying to put a brave face on for her. Ann leaned over and kissed her wife on her lips and gazed into her beautiful brown eyes. "I'm going to ask Eugenie to prepare breakfast and bring it up for us both".

The women passed a quiet day together with Anne mainly sleeping after taking her medicine. Anne asked for paper and ink to write a set of instructions for Mr Washington regarding affairs of the estate and the jobs he needed to supervise and report back on. Ann agreed but only bought one sheet of paper and half a pot of ink, she didn't want Anne to exert herself she explained.

Ann sketched, sewed and kept herself occupied while tending to her wife and watching her sleep.   
Aunt Anne came to check on Anne early in the evening. She spent a few minutes chatting to the Anne's before retiring to her room. Anne was much cheered by her Aunts visit and seemed in good spirits to Ann.

Anne had asked about her journal and watch on a few occasions but Ann was insistent she wanted Anne rested first before she returned them. 'If they were returned you would get obsessed with the time and what you should be doing or filling in your journal then you won't get the rest you need", Ann explained. 

The next day was a real low point for Anne. Bloody Marian and her smugness.  
Anne was still feeling restless and stiff. She was struggling with the discomfort in her back, but worst of all she was feeling frustrated in remaining in bed for so long and was starting to feel like a caged animal. She was not in a good mood but had tried to rein it in as her wife was being so loving and attentive.

The trouble began in the afternoon. Anne was asleep when there was a social visit for Ann Walker by Mr and Mrs Priestley. Ann was reluctant to leave her wife but due to etiquette could not refuse her cousins visit , what was she to do? 

Marian agreed to sit with Anne and keep her company when she awoke. Ann looked at her and asked her if she was being serious. Marian and Anne squabbled over anything and everything and Ann had tried to maintain a calm environment for Anne's convalesce and this could potentially effect that. 

Marian rolled her eyes and asked what harm could she do, really? Ann, she reassured her was worrying for no reason, Anne might not even wake up while Ann was entertaining her cousins. Marian would simply complete her embroidery or sketch and tend to Anne in a a calm manner if she woke up. 

Ann inwardly prayed her wife would sleep through until she could return to her. She had no choice but to thank Marian for her kind offer and leave her to look after her wife. She gave Marian a few pieces of information regarding Annes care. Marian flashed her nicest smile at Ann and then ascended the stairs to retrieve her things from her bedroom. 

Marian entered her sisters bedroom and saw Anne was still fast asleep. She sat in the chair next to the bed and began her embroidery.   
She gazed at her sister and observed how quiet and peaceful she looked in her slumber. If only she could always be so quiet and docile Marian mused. 

Anne awoke to a very unwelcome sight, her sister was sat in her bedroom. Why was her sister sat in her room, where was Ann? 

Anne sat up and asked where her wife was. Marian flashed her sweetest smile at her sister and informed her of Ann's relatives visiting. She watched her sister closely as she told her Ann had asked to keep her company. Anne scowled and rolled her eyes. 

Why did Ann ask Marian of all people to sit with her while she was laid up in bed? She folded her arms and glared at her younger sister, who incidentally, made no attempt to hide the smile on her face. Marian was enjoying herself as she knew how frustrated her older sister was, in fact she hadn't smiled like this in the presence of Anne for a long time. 

Anne looked at her sister and wondered how she could get her to leave, she would rather be on her own than have Marian in the same room as her. "Marian I am sure you have much better things to do than sit here with me, do you not need to er...". Anne stopped talking because she realised she had no idea what her younger sister actually did all day. She knew Marian read to her Aunt and father but surely that couldn't be all she did. Well she apparently looked after the house, poorly in Anne's opinion but unfortunately she couldn't split herself in two so had no choice but to leave her sister in charge. Did embroidery and sketching fill a whole day, Anne really was at a loss as to how her sister occupied herself during the day.

Anne was gazing at her and Marian knew what her sister was thinking. Marian grimaced, she's trying to work out what I do all day and she has absolutely no idea, she's so bloody self absorbed it's infuriating. 

"I'm sure Aunt Anne would sit with me or Eugenie if you don't want to leave me on my own, that way you could get on with your tasks". Marian smiled pityingly at her sister and informed her their Aunt was in bed with her bad legs and Ann didn't want the servants sitting with her because she would no doubt order them to get her journal or other things and would therefore not get the rest she needed. At this point Marian reached out and patted Anne on her arm as if to say nice try. Anne found her self scowling again, her sister was so annoying and worst of all seemed to be enjoying herself. 

"Do you know Ann told me you would either be really horrid to me so I would leave you and send Eugenie up or you would be really charming. She mentioned the phrase "Silver tongued" and said you could charm the birds from the trees and straight into a pie if you wanted to. I have never heard your name and the word charming or sweet talker in the same sentence before. She had a dreamy look in her eyes when she spoke about you it was most amusing. I don't believe I have ever seen this side to you and was curious if I would experience it. She told me I would have to be strong with you but to ignore your bluster because really you are a sweetheart with a soft gooey centre". Marian watched as her sisters face turned red and she pulled at the collar of her nightdress. Marian couldn't remember when she had had such a pleasant day.

"What time is it?". Anne asked in a defeated tone. Anne was trying to work out when she could take her pills and feel the sweet release of sleep. The medicine was in her system now and she would feel the drowsy effects almost straightaway. Marian inwardly smiled and surmised it was about 3pm but decided to amuse herself and frustrate her sister at the same time. 

" Well let's see we ate lunch about an hour to two hours ago. It was a lovely vegetable soup with fresh bread by the way, very tasty with a delicious apple pie for desert. Then I sketched for about 30 minutes and completed an embroidery I have been working on for over a week. Now let's see what happened then oh yes the Priestleys came over. I would say it's about 3pm give or take 30 minutes.Only another 2 hours or so before you can take your pills, are you ok can I get you anything dear sister. It's so good we get to spend this time together don't you think". 

Anne was rolling her eyes and was becoming annoyed at her sisters bumbling. 2 more hours, please someone have mercy. She prayed Ann would return soon.

Marian enjoyed watching her sisters reaction, it was wicked of her to enjoy her sisters discomfort but she knew she would think about this day for years to come. 

Anne asked Marian if she would get her some fresh water as her throat was sore. This was true but she also wanted a break from seeing Marian's cocky smile, Anne wasn't used to it and she found it unnerving. Marian was starting to upset her equilibrium.

Marian went down to fetch the water and ask Mrs Cordingley about dinner for her sister. While she was gone Anne got out of bed to stretch and see if she could find some paper and ink. She needed to write something, anything. She had never gone this long without writing in her journal or on paper, each word detailing her day to day experiences or thoughts. She had a lot to write and needed to vent her frustrations.   
She made her way over to her desk but realised it was locked and there were no papers anywhere to be seen. It's not fair, all of this is not fair. She was starting to feel sorry for herself. She returned to the bed and groaned in frustration. 

Marian returned with a glass of water followed by Eugenie who brought in Anne's dinner. Anne looked at the plate with meat, potatoes and vegetables but didn't feel hungry. She never ate dinner, Marian knew this, they have had many squabbles about it over the years.

Marian smiled sweetly at her sister. "Your wife clearly doesn't know you like I do Anne, look at all this food she has had sent up. As if you can eat all of this in your weakened state. Don't worry I know there is too much here, even if you were feeling well I don't think you could manage it. It must be so difficult for you at the moment, I really feel sorry for you what with everyone thinking your an invalid and pitying you". As Marian was saying her piece Anne watched in dismay as Marian started shaking her head and looking at her with pity.

That's it Anne thought I've had enough of this, I'll show you who's an invalid. She picked up her fork and started to shovel the food in her mouth as quickly as she could, she was almost gagging at times she was eating so quickly. Anne didn't chew the food and just kept eating until it was all gone. When she had finished she looked triumphantly at her younger sister. "You really showed me Anne". Marian smirked and informed her Ann didn't think she would be able to get Anne to eat anything but Marian had been determined and was happy to be able to report back that Anne had been a good patient and had eaten all of her dinner. Marian gently patted her sister on her head, " good girl" she murmured. Anne scowled, she had been played and by Marian of all people. Could this day get any worse?

Marian enjoyed watching her older sister in her torment. She felt a shift in the balance of power between them and for once it was in her favour.

"Now when Ann and I went to Halifax she bought you a new book and I think it sounds gruesome but very interesting. I have decided I will read to you". Anne looked as Marian picked up her book that her wife had bought her. She had been looking forward to reading it for months and now Marian was going to spoil it for her. 

"No I don't want you to, that's my book that Ann bought for me, I won't allow it". Marian looked at Anne and then down at the book then back to her sister. Without breaking eye contact with her she opened the book and began to read the first page. Anne was furious how dare she, the nerve of her.

In spite of herself Anne began to pay attention to her sisters reading and marvelled at the authors style of writing. The story was dark and forbidding and Anne started to lose herself in it. Of course she would have to read it again when she was better and try to erase the memory of her sister corrupting her book with her touch. 

Ann Walker sat in misery. The Priestleys had just spent over an hour telling her about the family news. They told her the trials of relatives she had never met as well as those closer to home. The cousins told her of the news in Halifax regarding a new high end dress shop opening and a new tea rooms. Halifax is booming they told her. Ann smiled politely, she knew Eliza Priestley was happy to talk at her and didn't expect a response. In keeping with tradition they never spoke about Anne but did enquire as to the health of the other Lister family members. 

Ann kept wondering how the Lister sisters were coping in such close confinement together. Was Anne behaving herself or indeed Marian, she had seemed very keen to tend to Anne, a little too keen. If only she could go and check on the sisters or even better if the Priestleys could cut short their usual lengthy visit and depart soon. 

As soon as her cousins stood to leave Ann was on her feet and politely ushering them out of the door. 2 hours was a long time to be away from her wife and she had not stopped worrying about her. She raced up the stairs to their bedroom and was relieved she could not hear any shouting from within the room. Quietly, just in case Anne was asleep she opened the door. 

Anne was sat in bed and Marian in the chair right next to the bed reading from that awful book, Frankenstein. They both turned to look at her when she entered. Anne flashed her the biggest smile and Ann returned it. Marian smiled and closed the book. 

"How are you Anne, how do you feel?" Ann went to the bed and kissed her wife's head and stroked her face. "I'm not bad, Marian was just reading me a chapter from my new book. It's a fantastic story and I felt myself lost within the pages."

Marian stood and informed Ann her wife had been very good and had eaten all of her dinner. She handed the book to Anne and asked if she could borrow it when Anne had finished reading it. Anne agreed and Marian smiled at Ann and left the room. 

Even though the Doctor had recommended 7 days bed rest it was no surprise to anyone when Anne refused to follow it. She began to get out of bed more and walk around including trips to her study to get her journal and watch. Though Ann tried to make Anne see reason she had to agree with her when Anne said she knew her own body and what was best for her. 

The mistress of Shibden did agree not to leave the house for the next few days but did start to walk down the stairs, slowly at first but then at a brisker pace. It felt good not being so cooped up in one room. Even sitting in the dining room with the other Lister family members did not feel as torturous as usual. Whilst Anne wouldn't go as far as saying she enjoyed her younger sisters company she conceded that she found her more tolerable than usual.

Ann Walker lay in her wife's loving embrace again and it felt comforting and so right, just like her own piece of heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Not overly thrilled with the ending.  
Let me know what you think x


End file.
